The present invention relates generally to stationery products, and, more specifically, to label laminates.
Stationery products include various forms of specialized labels. A typical label laminate includes a siliconized release liner having a thin layer of silicone forming a release surface on one side thereof. Label paper is laminated to the liner using a pressure sensitive adhesive therebetween. Individual labels are defined by perimeter diecuts.
In use, the sheets of label laminate may be passed through standard laser or ink jet printers for printing any desired information atop the corresponding labels. Individual labels may then be removed by peeling from the underlying liner which carries with the label the pressure sensitive adhesive on the back thereof since the adhesive forms a weak bond with the silicone release material of the liner. The removed labels are then affixed to the intended substrate, and typically permanently bonded thereto using the same pressure sensitive adhesive.
Compact disks (CD) and digital versatile disks (DVD) are enjoying successful commercial use for storing large amounts of data in the form of music, video, or technical data. It is now common for the typical home consumer to record data on CD/DVD disks using a personal computer. Blank disks are commercially available, and when recorded require suitable labeling thereof to identify the contents of the disk.
Specialty label laminates are presently available for creating disk labels printed with any desirable information thereon. One or more circular disk labels are die cut in a label sheet atop an underlying liner. After printing of the individual disk labels, they may simply be peeled away from the liner and affixed to the label side of the recorded disk.
The labeled disks must then be suitably stored to prevent scratching or other damage thereto. Plastic jewel cases are commercially available for storing the recorded disks, typically with one disk per case. The individual cases are bulky and typically require jewel case inserts for identifying the contents thereof.
Sleeves of paper or other suitable material are also available for storing individual recorded disks. However, individual sleeves are not configured for transport through a typical laser or ink jet printer for printing thereatop.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a single stationery product for both labeling and storing data disks in the exemplary form of CDs or DVDs.
A laminate is provided for both labeling a data disk and creating an envelope for storing thereof. The laminate includes a base sheet having first and second pages joined together at a primary fold line. Flaps extend along corresponding edges of one of the pages at secondary fold lines in a configuration to form a closed envelope when folded together. A patch is laminated to the first page by layers of adhesive and release. The patch or first page includes a circular diecut defining a removable disk label having the adhesive on the back thereof.